little talks of winter
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: El invierno ha llegado, pero los Stark sobrevivirán, siempre lo han hecho.


**asoiaf ©** **george rr martin.**

 **game of thrones** **© hbo.**

* * *

 _Im back like the dead._ Este es, ejem, mi primer intento en el fandom de GOT. Está ubicado al final de la sexta temporada del show (porque solo me he leído el primer libro y parte del segundo... so, por ahora me ubico más en el show) pero intento mantener más la esencia de asoiaf... si es que eso tiene sentido para ti. anyway, hope you like it!

 **pd:** VERANO IS ALIVE. fuck you d &d

.

.

.

.

 **But I'm already there, I'm already there**

 **Wherever there is you, I will be there too.**

 _Of monster and men - Silhouettes_.

.

.

.

 **(/) Jon, Bran.**

Era ese sueño de nuevo. Por un momento fue consciente de su propia respiración, profunda y rápida, como si segundos antes algo se hubiera posado en su pecho, ahogándolo mientras dormía. No podría decirlo, pero siempre que soñaba que bajaba a las criptas de Invernalia la garganta se le cerraba, así que en general, Jon odiaba soñar con aquel lugar oscuro y triste. Por suerte, hacía años que no lo perseguía ese sueño… hasta ahora.

No sabía si la llegada de Bran tenía algo que ver (ahora que es el cuervo de tres ojos y-y- honestamente, Jon aún no se le cree, quiere decir, _es una maldita carga para los hombros de un niño_ y encima, uno tullido) pero últimamente- no, todos las noches Jon sueña que está bajando, y todo es oscuro y el aire pesa terriblemente como una loza sobre su cuerpo que le empuja a seguir pero una parte de él, pequeña y que considera inteligente, le dice que mejor no lo haga. Jon está de acuerdo: cree firmemente que es sensato dejar a los muertos en paz –al menos, _esa_ clase de muertos-.

Cuando se sienta en la cama, Fantasma se sube de un ligero salto y lo mira fijamente, unodostres segundos eternos con sus ojos sabios y antiguos y cuando Jon está a punto de preguntarle –porqué, porqué duele, porqué tengo que bajar, no quiero _,_ noquieronoquiero- en un pestañeo su lobo salta de nuevo y comienza a aruñar la puerta. Jon suspira, Fantasma tiene ese pequeño historial de obligarlo a hacer lo que realmente no desea en ese momento, como aquella vez que _ejem_ , intento escapar estúpidamente de la Guardia de la Noche.

El castillo en la madrugada es un poco aterrador. No es que Jon se impresionara tan fácilmente, no, probablemente- _seguramente no_ –espíritus, _grumkins_ y _snarks_ , cuentos para niños al lado de un caminante blanco. Se preguntó qué pensaría ahora Tyrion Lannister de esto-, pero criaturas malvadas y viciosas habían quemado su hogar y un monstruo lo había reconstruido para hacerlo añicos con traiciones y hombres despellejados. Invernalia era solo un reflejo borroso de antaño y sin embargo, a Jon lo que más le producía miedo era la sensación de pérdida que sentía a cada paso silencioso que daba.

Bajar a las criptas despierto fue mucho más sencillo de lo que creía.

Jon supone que Fantasma tiene que ver mucho con eso, su presencia le conforta de la misma manera que estar en el jardín de los antiguos dioses. Aunque no sabe realmente que busca, sigue caminando como si de repente la respuesta a su sueño fuera simplemente adentrarse en la oscuridad. De pronto su lobo da dos saltos largos y rápidos, dejándolo completamente solo. Sin embargo no tuvo que pensar mucho, en otros tres segundos Fantasma estaba de vuelta y acompañado: Verano estaba a su lado y sus ojos ambarinos lo atravesaba como una flecha al corazón.

Ese lobo tenía algo tan extraño como mágico que Jon no podía describir: era algo que a veces sentía cuando hablaba con Bran, pero de manera muy sutil en su hermano. En cambio Verano tenía algo sumamente cautivamente como cálido. Jon sonrió y los siguió, sospechando que su pequeño hermano estaría allí también.

Efectivamente.

Jon sintió una pequeña necesidad de regañarlo, su padre lo hubiera hecho con él probablemente. Pero era Bran, no importaba que sucediera, siempre iba a ser el pequeño niño indefenso e inocente que dejó en la cama, con un beso casto y lágrimas tibias; y Ned Stark estaba muerto, a unos cuantos metros, piedra fría que se asemejaba terriblemente bien al que estuvo respirando en un momento, hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Bran? ¿Quién te bajó a esta hora? —preguntó al verlo sentado bajo la cripta de su abuelo Rickard, con varias velas en el suelo iluminándolo.

—Meera —respondió simplemente, como si eso fuera suficiente. Jon asintió levemente.

Había hablado con ella muy pocas veces, pero Jon sentía respeto y de alguna manera aprecio por ella, porque era la razón de que su hermano estuviera vivo y… con él y sus hermanas. _Invernalia nunca caerá,_ al menos mientras un Stark siguiera vivo.

—Siempre me habían gustado las historias de la vieja Tata, especialmente las de miedo, porque me producían casi lo mismo que sentía al escalar por las paredes, metiendo mis manos entre las piedras, el vértigo…. es una sensación que te revuelve el estómago pero es increíble al mismo tiempo… ya no puedo hacer eso —Bran sonrió levemente, un gesto que se sentía agridulce—. Y caí, pero las historias cobraron vida. A veces no sé qué hacer con ellas, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? El cuervo de tres ojos nunca me lo dijo y ahora yo soy él, no puedo preguntar más. Pero Jon, si estás aquí es porque debes haberlo soñado y los sueños _no deben_ ser ignorados.

Jon tragó hondo. Era esa sensación de nuevo, como si uno de los _arcianos_ con sus caras tristes y sus hojas rojas estuviera hablándole. Las llamas de las velas estaban increíblemente quietas, ni una ventisca cortaba el aire y las sombras escalaban los muros con los ligeros movimientos de Bran, que, ahora que lo notaba, no lo había mirado en ningún momento. _No sabes nada, Jon Snow_. Las palabras se escuchaban como susurros en su mente, sus palabras tan claras, el dolor igual de real.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —murmuró más para sí mismo. Su voz se sentía extraña. _¿A qué le tienes miedo, Jon?_ Porque la muerte ya no es una opción.

— ¿No te has preguntado por qué mi padre nunca hablaba de su familia? —le preguntó directamente. Bran tenía el pelo tan largo, Sansa ha querido cortárselo desde que llegó, de eso Jon está seguro. _Es solo un niño._

—Su familia fue asesinada y quemada por el Rey Loco… yo tampoco hablaría sobre eso, Bran.

—¿Y qué hay de mi tía Lyanna? Todo el mundo sabe que murió, pero nadie sabe cómo. Estoy seguro que ni el _maester_ Luwin lo sabía, solo mi padre, pero él nunca hablaría de ello, le causaba mucho dolor, estoy seguro —las palabras salían de la boca de Bran como el agua que recorre los arroyos. _(No) un niño, el cuervo de tres ojos, pelo rojo como las hojas del jardín de los antiguos dioses_ —. Era hermosa, sí, pero su valentía era más hermosa aún. Tú eres todo Lyanna, Jon. A mi padre le debió doler eso también, pero eso es otra clase de dolor…. Saliste a tu madre, Jon, ¿eso no te hace feliz?

Ahora le estaba preguntando a él, pero Jon estaba mirando detenidamente la estatua de Lyanna Stark, que se alzaba graciosa y triste y hermosa al lado de Rickard Stark. No podía ser cierto. Su madre era una prostituta... al menos lo que susurraba todo el mundo desde que podía oír; él, _Jon Snow_ , la prueba viviente de la única vez que Eddard Stark, señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, había perdido su honor.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Bran? Lyanna Stark fue secuestrada y violada por Rhaegar Targaryen, todos lo saben —respondió con las palabras de todos, menos las suyas. Jon casi percibió a Bran suspirar con tristeza. Su hermano estiró su brazo y tocó su pierna con suavidad, los lobos respiraban tranquilamente alrededor de Bran.

—Jon… lo vi. Lo vi con _mis ojos._ No te estoy mintiendo, soy el cuervo de tres ojos ahora, ¿recuerdas? Aún no sé si la violó, si ella huyó por su propia cuenta o fue secuestrada, pero sí sé que es tu madre Jon. Lo juro.

Cuando finalmente decidió mirar a Bran, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que aún no salían; de repente sintió una oleada de cariño por su hermano (¿Primo? Aún no lo procesaba) que le había dado lo que más había querido desde que tenía memoria y desde que comprendió que "madre" no era algo que podía tener. Bran agarraba su pierna suavemente y Jon se lo agradeció silenciosamente, porque sin él seguramente se derrumbaría: sus ojos aún estaban absortos en la estatua de Lyanna Stark… su madre. Estiró lentamente su brazo, buscando con temor su rostro, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desaparecer entre humo, como un dulce sueño.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y las lágrimas nunca salieron, pero su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente cálido. Jon se sentó al lado de Bran después de lo que le pareció una eternidad y suspiró pesadamente.

—Sigo siendo un bastardo, igualmente —dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Bueno, eso todavía no lo sé. Ni sé cómo padre hizo para guardarse esto. Desde que lo supe no podía dormir bien porque quería decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no me dijo? —Es todo lo que nubla su mente. ¿Por qué su padr—Por qué Ned Stark fue tan cruel, por qué? ¿Acaso lo culpaba por la muerte de su querida hermana? Jon tiene estos pensamientos a toda velocidad, pensar en Ned Stark aún le dolía, más de lo que imaginaba.

—No podía, aún si quisiera, no podía. Si Robert se enteraba que eras hijo de Rhaegar, no importaba si tuvieras sangre de su amada Lyanna, te hubiera matado sin pestañear, sin importarle si eras el sobrino de su mejor amigo. Si había algo que Robert Baratheon odiaba más que a los Targaryen… era Rhaegar. Cuando Lyanna estaba muriendo, le hizo prometer a mi padre que te protegiera. Hacerte su bastardo fue la mejor manera de protegerte, Jon. Y murió protegiéndote. Nunca rompió su promesa.

Jon, era efectivamente, el hijo de su padre, Eddard Stark, el amor y la admiración que sentía por él solo era equivalente al amor que su madre tuvo por él mismo; esta pequeña realización hizo que las lágrimas en sus ojos nublaran su vista. Era un lugar oscuro y frío, las criptas de Invernalia, y sin embargo Jon no podía imaginar otro lugar más apropiado, sentado bajo los pies de sus padres y sus ancestros… al lado del pequeño Bran.

—Gracias, _hermano_.

Y de pronto Jon Snow tenía lágrimas entre sus manos.

.

.

.

 **(/) Sansa y Bran.**

El invierno había llegado y junto con este, Bran.

Algunas tardes la repentina felicidad la embargaba de tal manera que sentía que su pecho se iba abrir—Sansa se tocaba el pecho, su corazón latiendo velozmente bajo la palma de su mano. Ella está viva, en el Norte, con su familia. Todo era tan encantadoramente real que el invierno con sus metros de nieve y sus ventiscas fuertes nunca podían arrebatarle _. El lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive._ Ella y su manada iban a sobrevivir al duro invierno, e iban a observar plácidamente como los leones morían bajo el cruel frío que venía del Norte.

Pero todos parecían pensar diferente, especialmente Bran y Jon. Sansa entendía que su pequeño hermano ahora era algo _más_ especial (pero si le preguntaran… dos ojos o tres ojos, dos piernas o ninguna en absoluto, Bran siempre iba a ser especial); Jon lo agradecía a su silenciosa manera y Arya estaba de alguna manera fascinada. Todos habían cambiado, pensaba con ligera amargura. Arya, su salvaje hermana era una asesina que se podía cambiar el rostro –y matarla de un susto de paso, como aquella vez que se encontraron de nuevo- y Jon fue asesinado… y devuelto a la vida y algunos se atrevían incluso a murmurar palabras como _el príncipe que fue prometido, azor ahai-_ pero su medio hermano generalmente hacía de cuenta que no escuchaba nada, "tonterías" decía simplemente. (¿O era su padre? Últimamente el parecido los dejaba un poco… quietos, a todos, incluso a Bran)

Ella había cambiado también, admitía, pero no de esa manera; aún seguía siendo Sansa, la chica-mujer que siempre quiere un poco más de postre de limón. Sansa quiere creer que sus hermanos aún siguen ahí, debajo de toda la magia, la tristeza y el deseo de venganza.

Al llegar al jardín de los antiguos dioses, encontró a Bran observando su reflejo en el agua, su lobo reposaba a su lado tranquilamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera solo? Está helado —dijo mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos pero seguros. La nieve estaba subiendo peligrosamente de espesor a cada día que pasaba, pero a Bran esto parecía claramente no importarle.

—No estoy solo, estoy con Verano —respondió mientras se apoyaba en un brazo para levantar su cabeza y mirarla.

—Tu cabello ha crecido.

—Lo sé.

Sansa suspiró. Era una conversación que ya habían tenido desde que Bran llegó a Invernalia, pero él no terminaba de entender exactamente qué pretendía con señalar esto, además de que siempre sonaba triste cuando le tocaba el pelo con los dedos trémulos y sonreía con ligera amargura cuando tocaba las puntas de su cabello. Bran quería preguntarle porqué estaba triste pero era en tan raras ocasiones que no creía que valiera la pena.

Con la fuerza de sus brazos alcanzó el tronco del _arciano_ y sintió como Sansa lo ayudaba a sentarse sobre la base del mismo. No necesitaba ayuda para eso, pero tampoco le molestaba. Vio como Sansa se sacudía nieve del vestido, sus manos dentro de unos gruesos guantes de cuero. El invierno estaba de verdad allí.

—Déjame cortarte el pelo —pidió con suavidad. Bran pestañeó sorprendido.

—Me gusta como está.

—Déjame cortártelo, sé que mi madre lo hubiera hecho… por favor déjame —insistió con más seguridad. Era Sansa la que estaba pidiéndoselo y no la señora de Invernalia, como normalmente actuaba.

—Madre ya no está aquí.

—Lo sé.

Ella lo sabía más que nadie. Suspiró de nuevo –no sabía si era posible desaparecer a punta de suspiros, pero sentía que el espíritu se le iba un poco allí en el jardín de dioses- y acarició de nuevo el pelo de Bran; le gustaba hacerlo, le traía recuerdos y le hacía sentir como la hermana mayor que siempre fue. Madre no estaba pero sí Bran y Jon y Arya, incluso Invernalia se erigía enorme e implacable, un poco rota y maltratada, pero todos ellos también lo estaban y aun así, era su hogar y su familia su corazón.

No se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a llorar, pero era tantas las lágrimas que su hermano empezó a preocuparse.

— ¿Por qué lloras? Por favor, no estés triste —dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Sansa, que segundos antes estaba acariciándolo con dulzura.

—No estoy triste —respondió con una sonrisa—, estoy tan feliz que no puedo contenerlo.

Y luego se rio pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo, Bran solo sonrió en respuesta: su hermana era hermosa y ahora parecía un árbol sagrado, con su pelo rojo, su felicidad y sus lágrimas. Luego inhaló y se secó las mejillas con delicadeza. La señora de Invernalia no podía ausentarse mucho. Sansa se soltó de la mano de su hermano y se alejó con la misma delicadeza con la que había llegado.

—Sansa —llamó Bran. Su hermana volteó con expectación en su rostro—, puedes cortar mi pelo, si eso quieres.

—Gracias —y sonrió.

Ahora que Bran caía en cuenta, esa había sido la segunda vez que uno de sus hermanos le agradecía aún con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

.

.

.

El invierno apenas había llegado, pero él ya estaba soñando con la primavera.

.

.

.

..

.

* * *

Lo sé, creo que Bran suena muy maduro, idk, pero en el show evidentemente está muy grandecito y es el cuervo de tres ojos! no sé ustedes, intenté manejar lo mejor que pude las personalidades pero como siempre me lo paso por ya saben. Amo a los Starks, últimamente tengo muchos feeelings al respecto y de ahí que saliera esto, y no escribí a Arya porque me da miedo escribir sobre ella y arruinarlo.

No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero le tengo cierto fastidio a Rhaegar Targaryen, me da un no sé qué, que me tengo que controlar para no hacerle abiertamente bashing en el fic. Igualmente, creo que a Jon le alegrará más saber que Lyanna es su madre y se considerará más parte del Norte por esto. Jon es el hijo de EDDARD STARK. Necesitaba decirlo.

anywayy, ¡gracias!


End file.
